Tragedja Koroska/04
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: ROZDZIAŁ IV. „Co to ma znaczyć Manzorze?“ — krzyknął srogo Belmont. — „Co to są za ludzie i dlaczego stoisz, jakbyś zmysły postradał?“ Dragoman opanował się z wysiłkiem i zwilżył zeschłe wargi, nim przemówił. „Nie wiem, co to za jedni“ — wykrztusił złamanym głosem. „Co za jedni?“ — zawołał francuz. — „Widzicie przecież. Uzbrojeni ludzie na wielbłądach, ababdehowie, biszarowie, krótko mówiąc: beduini, tacy, jakimi rząd posługuje się na granicy“. „Na Jowisza, on ma może rację, Cochrane“ — rzekł Belmont, patrząc pytająco na pułkownika. — „Dlaczego nie miałoby być, jak mówi? Kto wie, czy to nie są sojusznicy?“ „Niema sojuszników z tej strony rzeki“ — odparł szorstko pułkownik. — „Co do tego nie mam złudzeń. Dajmy pokój faramuszkom. Trzeba się przygotować na najgorsze“. Jednak na przekór tym słowom stali jak skamieniali w niemej gromadzie ze wzrokiem wbitym w równię. Nerwy ich były porażone nagłym wstrząśnieniem i scena rozgrywała się dla wszystkich jakby we śnie, — majak, nie tyczący się ich i nie osobisty. Jeźdźcy na wielbłądach wynurzali się z gardzieli o jakąś milę od drogi, którą oni tu niedawno przybyli. To też odwrót był dla nich całkowicie odcięty. Kurz i długi sznur zwierząt wskazywały, że to wojsko wypływa z za wzgórz, bo siedemdziesiąt wielbłądów z ludźmi zajmuje znaczny kawał przestrzeni. Wydostawszy się na otwarty piasek, arabowie bardzo przezornie sformowali front i na ostry głos trąby ruszyli naprzód jednym szeregiem kołyszących się postaci, a piasek buchał żółtemi kłębami z pod kopyt wielbłądów. W tej samej chwili sześciu czarnych żołnierzy sudańskich podsunęło się z karabinami. Ruchem wytrawnych szermierzy wślizgnęli się za siodło skalne na stoku pagórka. Karabiny ich zawarczały wszystkie razem, gdy kapral dał im znak, by dać ognia. I teraz nagle pierwsze odrętwienie podróżnych opadło, ogarnęła ich szaleńcza, bezsilna energja. Zaczęli w opętaniu kołować po swojem płaskowzgórzu, jak wylękłe kury śród sztachet dziedzińca. Nie mogli pogodzić się z myślą, iż niema dla nich ucieczki. Raz po raz rzucali się na zrąb wielkiej skały, która wpadała stromo w rzekę, ale najmłodsi i najzuchwalsi z nich nigdyby się nie odważyli spuścić tamtędy. Obie kobiety uczepiły się dygocącego Manzora, w poczuciu, że on jest z urzędu odpowiedzialny za ich bezpieczeństwo. Kiedy biegał w rozpaczy tam i z powrotem, ich trzy spódnice powiewały razem. Adwokat Stephens trzymał się bezustannie Sadie Adams, bełkocąc jak automat: „Niech się pani nie boi, panno Sadie, niech się pani nie boi“, chociaż sam cały drżał ze wzruszenia. Pan Fardet deptał wkoło, siejąc swemi gardlanemi r'' i błyskał gniewnie w stronę towarzyszy, jak gdyby to oni go w jakiś sposób zdradzili. Ksiądz Stuart stał z otwartą parasolką, wlepiwszy bezmyślne i przerażone oczy w dalekich jeźdźców. Cecil Brown kręcił eleganckiego wąsika, blady bardzo, ale wzgardliwy jak zawsze. Pułkownik, Belmont i młody absolwent z Harvard zachowali najwięcej zimnej krwi i przytomności umysłu z całego towarzystwa. „Skupmy się“ — mówił pułkownik. — „Niema dla nas wyjścia, więc bądźmy przynajmniej wszyscy razem.“ „Zatrzymali się“ — zauważył Belmont. „Przypatrują się nam. Wiedzą doskonale, że im nie ujdziemy i nie spieszą się. Nie widzę, cobyśmy mogli robić?“ „A choćby ukryć panie“ — podsunął Headingly. — „Nie mogą wiedzieć, ile nas jest osób. Kiedy nas zabiorą, panie będą mogły wyjść z ukrycia i wrócić na statek“. „Wybornie!“ — zawołał pułkownik Cochrane. — „Wybornie! Pani pozwoli tędy“ — dał znak pannie Adams. — „Manzorze, przyprowadź panie tutaj. Niema chwili do stracenia.“ Część płaskiego szczytu była niewidzialna od strony równiny. Na niej to z gorączkowym pośpiechem wybudowali budkę. Dużo płyt kamiennych leżało dookoła, udało im się pośpiesznie oprzeć jedną z nich ukośnie o skałę, poczem podsunęli z boku dwa głazy dla podtrzymania. Miały tę samą barwę co skała, tak, że na pierwszy rzut oka kryjówka nie była bardzo widoczna. Wepchnięto tam obie panie, przycupnęły obok siebie, Sadie owinęła ciotkę ramionami, zasłonięte wejście kamieniem i mężczyźni z lżejszem już sercem wrócili na dawne stanowisko, zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Właśnie w tej chwili rozległ się ostry trzask wystrzału karabinowego — za nim drugi i trzeci. Strzelali żołnierze z eskorty, ale odgłos przerywanej ich palby tonął w ciągłej kanonadzie, podobnej do odgłosu grzmotów. Podróżni przytulili się za występem skalnym, jeden tylko francuz nie przestawał deptać w gniewie i bić w wielki kapelusz ściśniętym kułakiem. Cochrane z Belmontem przyczołgali się do sudańskich żołnierzy, którzy strzelali ostrożnie i powoli, z lufami opartemi o głazy przed sobą. Arabowie zatrzymali się na jakieś pięćdziesiąt yardów, a widać było z powolności ich poruszeń, że pewni są, iż ofiary im nie ujdą. Przystanęli, aby zorjentować się co do ich liczby, zanim położą na nich rękę. Większość strzelała siedząc na wielbłądach, niektórzy tylko zeszli i poprzyklękali na ziemi — migotliwe białe plamki na złotem tle. Strzały ich dolatywały chwilami jak szybkie pukanie, chwilami zlewały się w długi łoskot, jak kiedy chłopcy uderzają kijem po sztachetach, Wzgórze dudniło jak ul, a kule odbijały się od skał z ostrym trzaskiem. „Źle pan robi, narażając się“ — rzekł Belmont i pociągnął pułkownika za szeroki wyszczerbiony złom, który już służył jako osłona trzem sudańczykom. „Kula jest jeszcze najlepsza ze wszystkiego, czego się możemy spodziewać“ — odparł głucho pułkownik. — „Jakiż byłem szalony, że nie oparłem się energiczniej tej śmiesznej wyprawie! Mam to, na com zasłużył, ale ci biedacy, którzy ani na chwilę nie przeczuwali niebezpieczeństwa!“ „Zatem niema dla nas ratunku?“ „Ani mowy“. „Czy nie przypuszcza pan, że załoga Halfy nadbiegnie na odgłos strzałów?“ „Nie usłyszy ich nawet. Stąd do statku jest dobre sześć mil. Stamtąd do Halfy jeszcze z pięć“. „Ale jeżeli nie wrócimy, dadzą im znać ze statku“. „Tylko, gdzie my wtedy będziemy?“ „Moja Nora, moja droga, biedna Nora!“ — mruczał Belmont pod szpakowatym wąsem. „Co pan myśli, że z nami zrobią?“ — zapytał po chwili milczenia. „Mogą nam podciąć gardła, albo wziąć jako niewolników do Chartumu. Wielkiego wyboru niema. Jeden z nas przynajmniej jest już ocalony.“ Żołnierz najbliższy od nich usiadł nagle i opuścił głową na kolana. Jego ruch i poza wyglądały tak naturalnie, że trudno było uwierzyć, iż kula przestrzeliła mu głowę. Nie drgnął nawet i nie jęknął. Towarzysze pochylili się nad nim na chwilę, potem wzruszyli ramionami i obrócili znowu czarne twarze ku arabom. Belmont podniósł karabin i ładownicę zabitego. „Jeszcze można tylko użyć trzy razy“ — rzekł, kładąc sobie na dłoni mały mosiężny krążek. — „Za wcześnie i za często kazaliśmy strzelać. Trzeba było poczekać, aż napadną.“ „Pan jest sławny strzelec“ — odezwał się pułkownik. — „Słyszałem o panu cuda. Czynie mógłby pan sprzątnąć ich herszta?“ „Któryż to jest?“ „O ile mogę domyślać się, ten na białym wielbłądzie, na prawem skrzydle. Mam na myśli tego, który przypatruje się nam z rękami przy oczach.“ Belmont nabił karabin i gotował się do strzału. „Jest fatalne światło dla ocenienia odległości“ — mruknął. — „W tych warunkach Lee Metford byłby o wiele przydatniejszy od Martiniego. Spróbuję nastawić na pięćset jardów.“ Wypalił, ale ani biały wielbłąd, ani wypatrujący jeździec nie drgnęli. „Czy piasek nie zadymił, nie widział pan?“ „Nie, nie widziałem.“ „Zdaje mi się, że celowałem za blizko.“ „Niech pan jeszcze raz spróbuje.“ Belmont wypalił po raz wtóry, ale znowu wielbłąd i dowódca wyszli bez szwanku. Trzeci strzał musiał paść bliżej, bo arab przesunął się o parę kroków na prawo, jakby zaczynał się niepokoić. Belmont rzucił na ziemię pusty karabin z okrzykiem zniechęcenia. „To ten przeklęty blask!“ — wołał z twarzą płonącą od rozdrażnienia. — „Niech pan tylko pomyśli: zmarnować w ten sposób trzy naboje! Gdyby to było w Bisley zestrzeliłbym mu turban z głowy, ale w tej oślepiającej jaskrawości wszystko się inaczej widzi. Co się stało francuzowi?“ Pan Fardet latał po płaskowzgórzu jak człowiek ukąszony przez osę. „''S’cré nom! S’cré nom!“ — wykrzykiwał, błyskając białemi zębami z pod wypomadowanych czarnych wąsów. Wstrząsnął gwałtownie prawą ręką i w tej samej chwili poczuł, że cieniutka struga krwi sączy mu się po palcach. Kula zraniła go w nasadę dłoni. Headingly wyskoczył z za głazu, gdzie siedział przykucnięty, aby wciągnąć oszalałego francuza w bezpieczniejsze jakieś ukrycie, ale nie zdołał jeszcze uczynić trzech kroków, kiedy sam, trafiony w biodro, zwalił się ciężko na kamienie. Próbował dźwignąć się i znowu upadł na to samo miejsce, rzucając się konwulsyjnie, jak koń ze strzaskanym krzyżem. „Skończone ze mną“ — szepnął, kiedy pułkownik nadbiegł mu z pomocą, a potem już leżał cicho z twarzą bladą, jak chusta, na tle czarnych głazów. Kiedy rok ledwie temu błądził śród wiązów w Cambridge, napewno ostatniem przypuszczeniem, jakie mógł był czynić co do własnych losów byłoby, że padnie, przeszyty kulą sfanatyzowanego bisurmana w dziczy libijskiej pustyni. Tymczasem ustał ogień eskorty: wystrzelili wszystkie naboje. Jeszcze jeden żołnierz zginął, trzeci, kapral oddziałku, dostał kulą w udo. Siedział na kamieniu i owiązywał swoją ranę, a czarna i pomarszczona jego twarz z wyrazem ciężkiej troski, przypominała twarz starej kobiety, która próbuje sklecić napowrót stłuczony talerz. Trzej pozostali ścisnęli mocniej karabiny, że aż im zachrzęściły w dłoniach, a wyglądali jak ludzie, którzy postanowili drogo sprzedać swoje życie. „Idą!“ — krzyknął Belmont, spojrzawszy na równinę. „Niech sobie idą“ — odparł pułkownik, wsuwając ręce w kieszenie od spodni. Nagle wyciągnął zaciśniętą pięść i rzucił pełne wściekłości spojrzenie. „Och psy! psy!“ — syknął, a oczy jego nabiegły krwią. To los biednych oślarzy tak wyprowadził z równowagi spokojnego zwykle żołnierza. Podczas strzelaniny siedzieli, zbici w budzącą litość gromadę, pomiędzy głazami u podnóża pagórka. Teraz, czując, że zbliżający się derwisze przedewszystkiem rzucą się na nich, dopadli swoich zwierząt i śród dzikich wrzasków strachu, zaczęli gnać przez równinę. Grupka ośmiu czy dziesięciu jeźdźców arabskich wysunęła się oskrzydlającym ruchem i wpadła na uciekających, rąbiąc i siekąc z zimnem, wymyślnem okrucieństwem. Mały chłopczyk w obwisłym egipskim kapeluszu wyprzedzał przez czas pewien swoich prześladowców, ale wielbłądy długiemi krokami dognały go i arab wbił mu dzidę w sam środek pochylonych pleców. Drobne, biało ubrane figurki wyglądały jak stadko owiec, pędzonych przez pustynię. Ale podróżni na skale nie mieli czasu przejmować się losem oślarzy. Nawet pułkownik po pierwszym, pełnym oburzenia, wybuchu zapomniał o nich zupełnie. Jeźdźcy w ostatniej chwili puścili się kłusa, a znalazłszy się u podnóża skały, zeszli z wielbłądów, które ustawili na klęczki i rzucili się pędem pod górę. Pięćdziesięciu ludzi wspinało się dróżką i po nagiej skale, a czerwone turbany to ukazywały się, to nikły śród sterczących głazów. Bez wystrzału i bez zatrzymania przebiegli po trzech czarnych żołnierzach, jednego zabili, dwóch stoczyło się na dół z pod ich wściekłych stóp. Wpadli na małą płaszczyznę wierzchołka i tu niespodziewany odpór zatrzymał ich na chwilę. Podróżni, zbici w gromadę, czekali każdy po swojemu przyjścia arabów. Pułkownik, znowu z rękami w kieszeniach, starał się gwizdać suchemi wargami. Belmont, skrzyżowawszy ręce na piersiach, stał oparty o skałę, a jakiś cierpki grymas osiadł na jego chmurnej twarzy. Dziwną istotą jest człowiek: trzy kolejne uchybienia i zepsucie sobie sławy wyborowego strzelca gryzło go bardziej, niż wiszący nad nimi los. Cecil Brown stał wyprostowany i targał nerwowo podkręcone koniuszczki eleganckiego wąsika. Pan Fardet jęczał z powodu swojej rany. Stephens, w bolesnej bezmocy, kiwał wolno głową, żywe wcielenie prozaicznego prawa i porządku. Ks. Stuart stał jeszcze ciągle z otwartą parasolką; jego wielka twarz i piwne, wlepione w jeden punkt oczy, nie miały najmniejszego wyrazu. Headingly blady jak chusta, leżał bez ruchu na kamieniach. Kapelusz spadł mu z głowy, wyglądał nieledwie chłopięco ze swoją zjeżoną płową czupryną i gładką, delikatną, wyrzeźbioną twarzą. Dragoman siedział na kamieniu i bawił się nerwowo szpicrutą. Tak ich zastali arabowie, wpadając na wierzchołek skały. I właśnie, kiedy biegnący na przedzie już dosięgali uwięzionych, zaszedł zupełnie nieoczekiwany wypadek. Od chwili, gdy derwisze ukazali się po raz pierwszy, ksiądz z Birminghamu, wyglądał jak człowiek pogrążony we śnie kataleptycznym. Nie drgnął, ani się nie odezwał. Aż teraz obudził się naraz w przypływie bohaterskiej odwagi. Być może był to paroksyzm strachu, być może zagrała w jego żyłach krew jakiegoś odległego przodka Wikinga, dość że porwał się dzikim skokiem i pochwyciwszy czyjąś laskę, począł nią wymachiwać na lewo i prawo po arabach z wściekłością, która nawet ich szał przewyższała. Jeden z obecnych, któremu zawdzięczam te szczegóły, powiada, że żaden z obrazów, wyrytych w jego pamięci, nie jest tak wyraźny, jak wspomnienie tego człowieka, z ogromną świecącą od potu twarzą, z kołyszącym się ociężale kadłubem, gdy smagał kulących się i wrzeszczących barbarzyńców. Wtem ostrze włóczni wysunęło się z za skały, pchnięty znienacka kapłan osunął się na łokcie i na kolana, a horda przeszła po nim, biegnąc ku mniej opornym ofiarom. Noże błysnęły im przed oczyma, brutalne ręce chwyciły ich za przeguby dłoni i za gardła, poczem ze zwierzęcą pasyą zwleczono ich z urwiska do miejsca, gdzie czekały wielbłądy. Francuz wymachiwał zdrową ręką i wykrzykiwał: „''Vive le Calife! Vive le Mahdi!“ póki uderzenie kolbą w plecy nie zmusiło go do milczenia. Zbici w bezbronną trzódkę u skały Abu-Sir stali ci ludzie dzisiejsi, pochwyceni w drapieżne szpony siódmego stulecia. Bo prócz karabinów, jakie mieli w ręku, nic nie różniło rabusiów od wojowników pustyni, którzy pierwsi przynieśli arabski sztandar z półksiężycem. Wschód się nie zmienia i derwisze nie byli mniej waleczni, ani mniej okrutni lub fanatyczni, niż ich przodkowie. Stanęli półkolem, oparci na strzelbach i dzidach i pałającemi oczyma wpatrywali się w smutne postaci schwytanych. Mieli na sobie coś w rodzaju mundurów, żółte z niewyprawianej skóry buty i białe tuniki z wszytemi bronzowemi łatami. Czerwone turbany obejmowały im głowy i karki, tak że okrutne twarze tonęły w szkarłatnej oprawie. Wszyscy posiadali karabiny, jeden miał przewieszony przez ramię wytarty róg. Połowę ich stanowili murzyni, doskonale zbudowani, muskularni ludzie, o kształtach czarnych Herkulesów, reszta składała się z arabów Baggara, drobnych, ciemnych i krępych, o małych przebiegłych oczach i cienkich, okrutnych ustach. Naczelnik był też z plemienia Baggara, ale wzrostem przewyższał pozostałych; krucza broda spadała mu na piersi, a z pod gęstych czarnych brwi świeciły złe i zimne oczy. Spoczywały one w tej chwili na jeńcach, a z rysów twarzy przebijała natężona myśl. Księdza Stuarta zniesiono z góry, był bez kapelusza, twarz jeszcze miał czerwoną od strachu, a spodnie w jednym miejscu przylepiły mu się do nogi. Dwaj pozostali przy życiu żołnierze sudańscy z plamami krwi na twarzach i na niebieskiem ubraniu, stanęli milcząco na baczność, nieco na uboczu od nieszczęsnej grupy straceńców. Naczelnik namyślał się chwilę, gładząc czarną brodę. Złe oczy przesuwały się z jednej wynędzniałej ofiary na drugą, szorstkim, nakazującym głosem powiedział coś, na co dragoman Manzor wysunął się naprzód ze zgiętym grzbietem i błagalnie wyciągniętemi rękami. W turystach budziła zawsze pewne śmieszne uczucie jego krótka marynarka na rozwianej spódnicy, ale teraz, w blasku południowego słońca, na tle tych ohydnych twarzy, dodawał on raczej jakiejś niesamowitej okropności scenie. Dragoman bił pokłony jak automatycznie ale nieudolnie poruszona lalka. Potem, na jakiś krótki wyraz przywódcy, upadł nagle twarzą na ziemię, tarzając się czołem w piasku i bijąc rękoma. „Co to ma znaczyć, pułkowniku?“ — zapytał Belmont. — „Po co on daje z siebie takie przedstawienie?“ „O ile mogę się dorozumieć, jesteśmy straceni“ — odpowiedział pułkownik. „Ależ to nonsens!“ — krzyknął porywczo francuz. — „Dlaczego by ci ludzie mieli mi źle życzyć? Nigdy im nie zrobiłem żadnej krzywdy. Przeciwnie, zawsze byłem im przyjazny. Gdybym mógł tylko z nimi mówić, zrozumieliby. Hola, Manzor!“ Podniecone ruchy Fardeta ściągnęły nań groźne spojrzenie naczelnika Baggarów. Znowu rzucił krótkie pytanie, a Manzor, na klęczkach przed nim, odpowiedział. „Wytłumacz mu, że jestem francuzem, dragomanie. Powiedz, że jestem przyjacielem kalifa. Powiedz, że moi rodacy nie mieli z nim nigdy żadnych zatargów, owszem, jego wrogowie są i naszymi.“ „Naczelnik pyta, jakiej pan jest religji?“ — tłomaczył Manzor. — „Powiada, że kalif nie ma żadnej potrzeby zawierać przyjaźni z niewiernymi.“ „Powiedz mu, że dla nas we Francji wszystkie religje są równie dobre.“ „Naczelnik powiada, że tylko pies szczekający, albo jego syn może uważać wszystkie religie za jednakowo doskonałe. Mówi, że jeżeli pan jest naprawdę przyjacielem kalifa, to pan uzna koran i stanie się szczerym wyznawcą. Jeżeli tak, to on przyrzeka dostawić pana żywcem do Chartumu.“ „A jeżeli nie?“ „Czeka pana ten sam los, co innych.“ „To złóż moje uszanowanie panu naczelnikowi i powiedz, że francuzi nie mają zwyczaju zmieniać religji pod przymusem.“ Naczelnik powiedział coś, a potem zaczął się naradzać ze stojącym obok krępym arabem. „Mówi, proszę pana“ — objaśniał dragoman — „że jeżeli pan się jeszcze słowem odezwie, zrobi z pana żłób do karmienia swoich psów. Niech pan już nic nie mówi, żeby go nie drażnić, bo on teraz obmyśla, co z nami zrobić.“ „Kto on jest taki?“ — zagadnął pułkownik. „Ali Wad Ibrahim, ten sam, który dowodził zeszłorocznym napadem i wyrżnął całą ludność nubijskiego miasteczka.“ „Słyszałem o nim“ — rzekł pułkownik — „uchodzi za jednego z najzuchwalszych i najbardziej sfanatyzowanych wodzów kalifa. Bogu dzięki, że kobiety są poza niebezpieczeństwem.“ Dwaj arabowie rozmawiali ostrym, urywanym tonem, który tak razi w ustach południowców. Po chwili obaj obrócili się w stronę dragomana, który ciągle jeszcze klęczał na piasku. Zarzucili go pytaniami, wskazując kolejno jednego jeńca po drugim. Potem znowu zaczęli się naradzać, wreszcie naczelnik coś powiedział Manzorowi z łaskawym ruchem ręki, co oznaczało, że ma to powtórzyć innym. „Niebu niech będą dzięki, panowie, myślę, że na razie jesteśmy ocaleni“ — zaczął Manzor, strząsając piasek, który mu się przylepił do spoconego czoła. — „Ali Wad Ibrahim powiada, że wprawdzie niewierni zasługują tylko na dźgnięcie mieczem przez synów Proroka, ale ''beit-el-mal’owi w Omdurmanie większą przyniesie korzyść złoto, które wasi kamraci za was zapłacą. Póki się to nie stanie, możecie pracować jako niewolnicy kalifa, — chyba, że on zechce skazać was na śmierć. Macie wejść na zbywające wielbłądy i jechać z oddziałem.“ Naczelnik czekał na koniec tłomaczenia, potem wydał krótki rozkaz. Na to podsunął się murzyn z zardzewiałym mieczem. Dragoman kwiknął jak królik, gdy zobaczy łasicę i znowu, pół przytomny, rzucił się na piasek. „Co to jest, pułkowniku?“ — spytał Cecil Brown. — Bowiem pułkownik służył na Wschodzie i jedyny z całego towarzystwa miał jakie takie pojęcie o języku arabskim. — „O ile jestem w stanie zrozumieć, powiedział, że na nic im się nie zda dragoman, bo nikt się nie zatroszczy, żeby płacić za niego okup, a na niewolnika jest za gruby.“ „Biedaczysko!“ — krzyknął Brown — „niech pan mu powie, panie pułkowniku, żeby mu dał pokój. Nie możemy pozwolić, aby go zarżnęli w naszych oczach. Niech pan powie, że zbieramy między sobą pieniądze. Ja ręczę za pokaźną sumę.“ „I ja się przyczynię w miarę środków“ — dorzucił Belmont. „Wystawimy wspólny rewers“ — odezwał się adwokat. — „Mam przy sobie papier i ołówek, gotów jestem w tej chwili rzucić szkic, a naczelnik może zaufać, że będzie zupełnie prawidłowy i prawomocny.“ Atoli arabszczyzna pułkownika okazała się niedostateczna, a Manzor sam tak był oszalały ze strachu, że nie zrozumiał zupełnie, co dla niego chcieli uczynić. Murzyn spojrzał pytająco na naczelnika, zakołysał długim czarnym ramieniem i wzniesiony miecz błysnął nad jego głową. Ale dragoman wrzasnął coś, co powstrzymało cios i sprawiło, że naczelnik i jego przyboczny oficer spojrzeli po sobie z wyrazem zdziwienia. Inni przysunęli się i stłoczyli dokoła czołgającego się po ziemi skazańca. Pułkownik nie zrozumiał tej nagłej zmiany, nikt nie mógł domyśleć się powodu, jednemu tylko Stephens’owi instynkt podsunął straszliwe przypuszczenie. „Ha, nędznik!“ — krzyknął z wściekłością, — „Powstrzymaj język, ty ohydne stworzenie! Milcz! Lepiej umrzeć, tysiąc razy lepiej umrzeć!“ Ale było zapóźno. Wyszedł na jaw nizki środek, zapomocą którego tchórz pragnął uratować swoje życie. Postanowił wydać kobiety. Widzieli, że twarz naczelnika przybrała łagodniejszy wyraz, uczynił ruch łaskawego zezwolenia, a wtedy Manzor począł coś mówić szybko i z powagą, wskazując na pagórek. Na jedno słowo Baggary, dwunastu zbójców rzuciło się na ścieżkę i znikli z przed oczu na wierzchołku. Rozległ się rozdzierający krzyk strachu, a w chwilę potem ukazali się znowu arabowie, wlokący między sobą kobiety. Sadie, młoda i zwinna, dotrzymywała kroku i dodawała jeszcze cały czas odwagi ciotce, starsza pani natomiast szamotała się śród ciągnących ją białych postaci i podobna była do kurczęcia wyciągniętego z kurnika. Ciemne oczy naczelnika ześliznęły się szybko z twarzy panny Adams, zatliły się za to nagle na widok młodszej kobiety. Wydał krótki rozkaz i jeńców, jak nędzne, beznadziejne stado, pognano ku klęczącym wielbłądom. Już uprzednio splądrowano im kieszenie, a cała ich zawartość poszła do worka z paszą dla wielbłądów, który do karku zwierzęcia przywiązał własnoręcznie Ali Wad Ibrahim. „Pułkowniku“ — szepnął Belmont, mierząc oburzonem spojrzeniem ohydnego Manzora — „udało mi się ukryć mały rewolwer kieszonkowy, którego nie znaleźli. Czy mam zastrzelić tego nędznika za wydanie kobiet?“ Pułkownik wstrząsnął głową przecząco. „Lepiej niech go pan zachowa“ — rzekł posępnie. — „Może będzie jeszcze potrzebny kobietom, zanim się wszystko to skończy.“